With the development of electronic devices, photographing devices such as card cameras, single-lens reflex cameras and smartphones gradually get popular. These photographing devices can be conveniently used by people to take pictures, thus greatly enriching people's life.
At the same time, with the development of Internet of Things technologies, RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tags have been increasingly applied to commodities. However, information in these RFID tags generally can only be read by a specialized RFID reader, and it is inconvenient for the RFID reader to intuitively present information in a tag to a user. Therefore, a camera having an RFID tag read function is proposed. As for this type of camera, when multiple objects having RFID tags exist in the visual field of the camera, the camera cannot establish an accurate correspondence between the objects and information in the RFID tags, thus affecting the user experience.